


Operation: Specters

by MusicHeart08



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Mutant Powers, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: When Lothal faces a threat unlike any other, the government recruits the last people expected to save the world. A group of incarcerated criminals with extraordinary powers.





	1. The Spire

Hidden away in the shadows of civilization was a prison for the criminally insane and the extremely dangerous.  
  
The Spire.   
  
Locked away in this penitentiary were criminals with extraordinary abilities and dark intentions.   
  
No one who was trapped in the cell of the prison was innocent, each of them had committed a horrid crime that led to their arrest.   
  
But who are these prisoners, you may ask?   
  
Only the worst of the worst.

* * *

 Kanan pummeled his makeshift punching bag enough that it was as if the inanimate object had wronged him in the past.  
  
The man only stopped for one minute to brush the sweat off his forehead, which caused loose strands of his hair to stick to his skin.   
  
Just outside of his cell, there were the sounds of someone knocking on the door.   
  
"Dinner time!"   
  
Kanan didn't stop from his workout to even acknowledge the guard had spoken   
  
"Come get your shit, Caleb,"   
  
The prisoner fist stopped mid-punch, just inches away from the creased and beaten mattress.   
  
That name, it was always that damn name that made him so weak.   
  
Always.   
  
With a snarl, Kanan turned towards the door and glared at the head guard through the small window.   
  
"I've told you not to call me that,"   
  
"And I've ignored you," The captain smirked and pushed the bowl of gruel closer towards the prisoner.   
  
Kanan flickered his gaze towards another guard standing feets away from the door. He was using the dull reflection of his green metal helmet to fix his hair.   
  
Suddenly, the guard stopped messing with his hair and slowly turned towards the head guard. A murderous look in his eyes.   
  
The teal color of Kanan's eyes disappeared as his eyes glazed over and became fully white.   
  
Dropping his helmet, the guard pounced towards the captain and pinned him harshly against the wall, a hand wrapped tightly around the captains neck.   
  
Kanan smirked as he watched more guards jump in to try and pry the guard off of their captain.   
  
The Captains face was becoming blue from the lack of oxygen but he managed to sputter a broken sentence.   
  
"Get... Helme...Back... Shut..Do... SHUT THE DOOR!"   
  
One man stopped trying to pull the rogue guard off and quickly shut the window on the steel door.   
  
Kanan hissed as he was forced out of the man's mind, he shook his head with closed eyes. When he opened them again, his teal irises had returned.   
  
As the man walked back towards his punching back, he ignored the loud shouting of the Captain scolding the other guard for removing his helmet.

* * *

It's been said that the very walls of the prison were designed to drive their victims into complete insanity.

Hera completely disagreed. She's been here for at least a few months, maybe more and she was completely the same as when she first arrived.

Angry.

The young woman was sitting on the bench in her cell, messing around with her hair.  
  
Two thick and strong belts were wrapped around her upper body. Keeping her peculiarity in tact, and her trapped.

That fueled more of her anger, which actually helped her in some way.

Even while the guards were afraid too, Hera refused to let any single one of them grab her, touch her, or even come more than three feet of her.

The woman flipped a small braid she had just twisted over her shoulder.

Most prisoners would miss freedom or the thrill of being bad but in all honesty, what Hera missed most was her canine companion, Chopper.

Her only friend in the whole world was probably being held in some God-Forbidden Pet Shelter or being forcefully trained to a Police Canine League group, whatever it's called!

The thought alone was enough to drive Hera insane.

* * *

Section D was the lowest section in the whole Penitentiary, and only the most dangerous or insane criminals are kept there.

But, Cell D-105 was the one that every guard tried to avoid spending more than a second in.

All except one.

The newest edition to their force, and the only one who stepped forward to deliver the meal to Cell D-105.

As that guard made his way down the Section D hallway, the only noise was the sound of something sharp scratching against the steel wall.

Cell D-105 was the only occupied cell in that hallway, and it was obvious because it was sealed tightly and a small hissing noise came from behind.

The guard stood in front of the door waiting for the guard watching through the camera to open that door. It took less than two minutes until a beeping noise filled the hallway and the large door slowly hissed open.

The cell had no windows, no color, and no bed. Just stone walls and floors. A single light bulb lit up a portion of the room, shadows surrounded the room.

Hidden in the shadows were angry scratches marking the walls, like a wild animal had been trapped inside.

But there was no prisoner in sight.

The guard bent onto the floor and placed the food tray into the ground, quietly observing the room.

“There's your dinner,” his voice echoed inside the room, “Come get it,”

Suddenly, someone grabbed the guard from the back of his neck and easily lifted him off the ground.

“What the Hell?!”

The guard was pinned against the wall by a single and strong hand.

“Who are you?!”

A low growl came from the large figure in front of him, “My name is Zeb,”

From the dim light of the room, the guard got a good look at the Monster.

Zeb was another creature the guard couldn't name, he was covered in purple fur, had piercing green eyes, large ears, and sharp fangs and claws.

The guard stared at him in horror,  
  
"T...They were right" he sputtered "You really are a Monster,"   
  
"Wrong," the alien growled as he dragged one of his sharp claws down the guard's face, causing a small scratch to appear on his skin. "Just on the inside,"   
  
Zeb then bared his sharp teeth, preparing to tear the guy's throat apart for a decent meal...   
  
_BBBBBZZZZ!_

Zebs grip on the faltered as his body seized up from the electric shock.

As the alien fell to the ground, another guard stood in the door with a taser gun in his hand.  
  
"You the new guy?" the guard near the door asked, the new one nodded as he saw too terrified to speak "You ever wondered why there was an opening?"

* * *

Sabine had been locked up before but this was ridiculous.

Instead of a cell room, the young teen was put in a cage that was surrounded by an electric fence and guards watching her from every corner of the room.

Normally, Sabine would be gone by now but the electricity from the fence prevented her from phasing through and escaping.

Sabine hated this place and everyone in it, and the feeling was mutual. Mostly because when she first arrived, she put five guards in the hospital. Not her greatest record of bodies but still pretty good.

But she shouldn't complain much. After all, being incarcerated was a feeling she was already use too.

* * *

 Ezra rocked himself back and forth on the cold metal ground of his cell.

His prison uniform barely provided him warmth against the cold air that filled the room.

As the boy rocked himself, he was silently muttering a prayer that he had memorized since he was seven.

“The Light of God surrounds me. The Love of God enfolds me. The Power of God protects me. The Presence of God watches over me.”

The boy's voice trailed off when he heard voices coming from outside.

“Great, the freak is talking to himself again,”

“What a weirdo, like praying will do anything,”

Ezra couldn't tell if the guards were talking out loud or if he was listening to their thoughts again.

The boy slowly turned away from the door, as if it would make the voices stop, and faced the wall.

Ezra's eyes widened in fear as he saw his reflection against the cold metal wall.

Instead of seeing his face, he saw the back of his own head. His reflection suddenly snapped it's head around with angry black eyes.  
  
"FREAK!" it hissed

Ezra scrambled away from the wall in fear, towards the opposite wall.

When the boy was settled again,he pressed his hands together and closed his eyes again.

“Our father who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name. Thy kingdom come.”

A heavy fist suddenly began knocking on the door, causing the boy to pause in his desperate praying.

“Shut Up, Freak!”

Frightened, the boy buried his face into his knees and began rocking himself gently again.


	2. Project: Specters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important meeting and a look into the pasts of the worst heroes in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's ok that I put everyone's story in one chapter. Sorry it was so long.
> 
> See y'all next update. Don't forget to Review!I don't own Suicide Squad or Star Wars Rebels!

Minister Maketh Tua and Special Agent Alexandar Kallus entered the large conference room where every known leader of National Security was waiting.

"Gentleman, thank you for all for showing up,"

At the center of the large table was a binder, on the cover it read  **Operation: Specters**.

"Minister Tua," Grand Admiral Tarkin spoke up, "Why exactly have you summoned us all here?"

Minister Tua stood at the front of the room, a large binder in front of her as well.

"As you all are aware, this world changed once the evolution of mutants began. So what happenes when one day, we face a threat that we can't handle? Who will be our next line of defense against a more powerful being?"

"What exactly are you proposing, Minister?"

Maketh Tua glanced at Agent Kallus and gave the man a nod.

The agent opened up his tablet and activated a presentation.

"I want to build a team of some very bad people who, with the right push, might be able to do some good. Gentleman, allow me to introduce, the Specters."

On the wall behind the Minister, five mugshots appeared from a projectioner.

The first picture was an adult male with tan skin, brown hair, and teal eyes that were glaring hard at the one taking the picture. The second picture was a adult female with long brown hair and green eyes that held fire in them. The third picture was an purple alien from another world with his sharp teeth revealed in a growl. The fourth picture was a young female teen with brown eyes and hair that was dyed blue and orange. The final picture showed a boy who was younger that the others, with electric blue eyes that matched the shade of his hair.

"I have these criminals locked away in a special mutant prison, and I've learned that what they can do in extraordinary. Everything you need to know about them is that binder,"

Senator Trayvis pulled the binder towards hum and Admiral Tarkin to observe the inside.

Agent Kallus swiped across his tablet moving on to the next slide.

The binder and the projection both said the same thing.

**KANAN JARRUS**

**ALIAS: Caleb Dume**

**POWERS: Mental Manipulation, Telepathy**

**ABILITIES: Mastered all forms of Arsenal, Expert in combat, Tactician**

Alongside were a series of pictures, in the center was Kanan's mugshot. Surrounding the mugshot were captions that were taken from security cameras, showing the man on roofs with a gun aimed at someone below him.

"Caleb Dume, or as he calls himself, Kanan Jarrus. The most wanted hitman in the world. He has the power to bend anyone's mind to do as he pleases, making him all the more dangerous,"

"When he was fifteen, his mother was murdered by a large and dangerous gang. But the justice system couldn't arrest them based on their reputation, so they let them go. Caleb was to be sent to foster care but he disappeared. When he returned, he returned as Kanan Jarrus and after years of training, he found the ones who killed his mother, and killed them. After that, he got a taste for the bloodlust, and continued his killing spree. It took years for us to catch him but by then, he had already murdured thousands. We had special helmets created to keep him out of all our minds."

The slideshow was moved to the next criminal.

**HERA SYNDULLA**

**POWERS: Wings, Healing**

**ABILITIES: Master in Combat, Use of Guns, Can drive/fly any vehicle**

Hera's mugshot was in the center of the presentation. There was a picture of her and a German Shepard, another of a grown male, and last picture showed large eagle-like wings growing out of the woman's back.

"Meet the daughter of the leader of the biggest crime family in the world. She's one of the best assassins in the family business. Her father, Cham Syndulla is the King of Crimes, and God help anyone who disrespects the princess. Her wings are strong enough to deflect any bullets and lift her high into the air. She found that German Shepard as a child and trained him, named him Chopper. They're partners in crime. Or at least thet were before we caught them,"

When the next criminal slide was displayed, a majority of the room gasped, screamed, or recoiled in horror.

**GARAZEB ORRELIOS**

**ALIAS: Subject Z-172**

**POWERS: Enhanced Strength and Resilience**

**ABILITIES: Master in Combat, Staff Fighter**

Around Zeb's mugshot there was a picture of a cage with bent bars, and a few dead bodies that looked as though they had been mauled by a wild animal.

"Subject Z-172 but he calls himself Zeb. Scientists found traces of alien DNA in a meteorite that landed on this planet. After illegal experimentations, they managed to recreate the alien lifeform. The scientists continued to do horrific experiments on him, for years. Until one day, he snapped. He escaped and killed his creators. After that, he searched to find sanctuary but he never found it,"

The next slide was brought on screen.

**SABINE WREN**

**ASSOCIATES: The Black Sun**

**POWERS: Intangibility, Invisibility**

**ABILITIES: Bilingual, Stealth, Expert Hacker,** **Hand-to-Hand Combat, Explosive Master/Artist**

Like the others, Sabine's mugshot was in the center of the slide. Around her were videos of her shooting a gun at someone offscreen, or phasing through a wall. There was another picture or a symbol that no one recognized.

"Sabine Wren, at a young age her family abandoned her, and she was taken in by a secret organizations of assassins:  _The Black Sun_. Her mutation allows her to phase through solid objects, humans, and she can even make her entire body invisible. She was trained to be a living weapon, able to spy or kill others without being detected. However, one day, she and another spu were on a mission together, when a muscalculation with the explosive went wrong. The other girl escaped, and left Sabine for dead. When she recovered from her wounds, we took her into out custody. A prison she can never escape,"

Finally, Agent Kallus swiped over to the last slide.

**EZRA BRIDGER**

**POWERS: Telekinesis, Telepathy** **, Empathy**

**ABILITIES:** **Master Thief, Slight knowledge in combat**

The young boys mugshot was surrounded by mulitple pictures displaying fire and destruction. One of them was a small house with smoke coming out of the roof and windows, the other was a large building that was completely destroyed into ruins and the final was an explosion that looked similar to a large phoenix.

"Now this is one of our most special cases, this boy is more powerful than any mutant his age should be and can do more,"

"His powers developed early for him, too early, which made it harder for him to control. At the age of seven, there was an explosion in his home that killed both of his parents. We've suspected that he had something to do with it but we're not entirely sure, and neither is he. After that, he was placed into a very religious orphanage. The head mother there, always prayed over that boy. It's also been suspected that he's been abused. As he grew older, he became more powerful, too powerful. Until one day, he lost control and burned down the entire orphanage with everyone in it. After that, he surrendered and went along when we arrested him. We've suspected that there's some sort of entity or another force inside of him, we're just not sure yet,"

After that, the slideshow returned to just the five mugshots.

Minister Tua turned towards the audience, expectantly.

Senator Trayvis was the first to break the silence.

"You want to put the lives of thousands of people in the hands of these... freaks?!"

"In a world that's evoulving, this is the only way to protect our country," the Minsister said with no hesitation.

"We will not be held responsible for releasing dangerous criminals out into the public!"

"They'll be under constant supervision. Nothing they'll do will go withour say from us, Agent Kallus will see to that,"

"They're bad guys, Maketh," Admiral Tarkin spoke up, "What makes you think they'll cooperate?"

"Because all it takes is the right motivation and if they fail or disobey, we'll have a few less mutants to worry about. Our next war will be fought with theae Specters, the question is, whoes team will you all be apart of?"

The room was silent except for the mumbled conversation between each individuals.

But for Minister Tua, the desicion was already clear.

After a few minutes, she was proven right.

"Assemble your team," the Admiral confirmed, "Bring them in,"


	3. Heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted these scenes to be apart of chapter two so it can better exolain their pasts but when they didn't I also didn't want to toss him.
> 
> Also, Mana, it is SO good to see you again.

Watching the person you love most die in your arms, is an image that will never leave you. It becomes a heavy weight that you have to carry for the rest of your life.

The memory of that day still laid fresh in Kanan's mind. He remembered everything, every little detail.

The tires screeching as the murderers drove away. His loud cries filling the night sky as he held his mother in his arms, begging for someone to help him. The dark red stain of his mother blood against his shirt. The harsh slam of the judges mallet when they let the murderers go.

It was that day that Kanan learned a very important rule.

The justice system was bullshit.

All things considered, he was thankful that he learned it so early.

He wanted justice, so he went out and found it himself.

Kanan had taken thousands of lives, rapists, murderers, con men, pedophiles, all kinds of people that poisoned society.

But of all those lives, there was one assassination he remembered clearly.

His very first kill.

_The scent of blood was slowly growing in the abandoned warehouse._

_Under a overhead light, two men were tied back-to-back in separate chairs. Blood was seeping into their gags from both their mouths and noses._

_Kanan was standing at a distance, in his hand was a old photo showing his beloved mother with her arms wrapped around a younger and more innocent him._

_"When you watch someone take everything away from you," the man said in a low growl, "Everything you ever loved, it does something to you,"_

_Sweat was mixing in with the blood of the tied victims as Kanan folded up the photo and placed it back into his pocket._

_"It's like you died with them, and you become someone else," Kanan chuckled bitterly before continuing._

_"I really should thank you, you've opened my eyes and made me stronger,"_

_Fear flooded into the hostages chests as Kanan pulled out his gun and turned towards them. The mutant had a tight grip on their minds, preventing them from escaping._

_"But the person you turned me into, thinks otherwise,"_

_Kanan's face turned stoic as he aimed the weapon at the two mem._

_"Styles and Grey. You have been found guilty, under the charges of first-degree murder,"_

_The cock of the gun echoed through the air._

_"The sentence for you deed… is death,"_

_The two gunshots echoed across the night sky._

_The deed was done._

Kanan wasn't a bad guy.

He was justice.

* * *

They had given her the name, The Angel of Death.

In Hera's opinion, not bad but still dull.

_In a fancy restaurant, Hera was on a blind date with a man named Gerald._

_The woman was dressed in a fancy black dress that trailed down to her ankles, with an opening on her right leg and her long brown hair was draped over her shoulders like a cape._

_"So, Vanessa," Gerald spoke, slight nervousness in his voice, "Have you ever done this before?"_

_"What? Dated with someone I met online?" Vanessa, or Hera, responded with a smile, "No. My father is very specific on the kind of man he wants for me,"_

_"So I'm in your father's standards," the man responded with a playful smile, "What kind of standard did I meet?"_

_The woman smiled warmly, "Well, you are charming, intelligent, handsome, and the kind of guy who, and stop me if I'm wrong,"_

_The warm smile on the woman's face then disappeared, "Cheated thousands of dollars from a Crime Boss in a gamble, spent half of it and then used the rest to skip town before the gang could find him,"_

_Fear was clear on the man's face but he tried to hide it, "Who are you?"_

_"The daughter of the man whom you owe money,"_

_Gerald's fear was now out, as sweat appeared on his forehead, "You're Hera Syndulla,"_

_"Like I said, you never know who you might meet online," Hera replied with a smirk as she lifted her up her glass of wine._

_Gerald didn't say anything. Instead he flipped the table, causing the bottle of wine to almost spill on Hera before making a run for it_

_"Of course," Hera sighed, gulping down the rest of her drink before carelessly dropping the glass onto the ground and strutting towards the exit._

_Outside the restaurant, Gerald race towards his car. But just as he was a few feet away, a german shepherd dog jumped out with his teeth bared. Preventing him from making an escape._

_Gerald spun on his heels, only to see Hera blocking his other way out._

_"For the record," the man attempted with a sly smile, "I think we could have worked out,"_

_The man then pulled a gun from his jacket and aimed it at the woman._

_Huge wings bursted out of Hera's back and then closed in front of her, shielding her from the bullets._

_When the rain of bullets stopped, the wings pulled away to reveal Hera holding a gun of her own._

_Before the man could react, she pulled the trigger._

_"I don't," the woman smirked as the body fell to the ground._

Hera had her reasons as why she stuck around her father's business but that didn't mean she enjoyed doing it.

Sure the thrill was amazing but she did not chose it.

* * *

Zeb didn't believe that he was a monster.

He was made exactly how those dimwits made him.

The real monsters of this story, are the ones who made him this way.

_A red alarm was blaring through the whole laboratory._

_"What happened," a scientist with black hair asked, his name tag said Cain._

_"Subject 1-172 has escaped his prison," another scientist with red-hair answered, his name tag said Robert._

_"He tore through the solid steel doors!" The final scientist with brown hair answered, his tag said Rick._

_Robert pulled up multiple security cameras onto the monitor in front of him. Most of them were static and broken, the ones remaining showed a growling purple blur racing through the halls. Claw marks were left on the walls as it ran by._

_"Lock the doors!" Cain shouted, "He's looking for us!"_

_Rick pressed down hard on a large button, causing the two large steel doors to begin closing._

_However, a large clawed hand grabbed the door before it could shut and effortlessly pried the steel door open._

_Subject Z-172 pounced into the room, an angry snarl was on his face. His sharp teeth and claws out for a horrific display._

_Rick pulled open a draw and grabbed a syringe with a clear substance inside that would knock their creature unconscious._

_Rick then charged towards their creation with the syringe ready._

_However, Subject Z-172 was quicker and dodged the needle, before slashing his claws across the man's neck. His jugular vein had been cut, and the man fell dead to the ground._

_Robert pulled out a long staff with an electric poke at the tip. However, when he tried to stab the electric end to the creature's chest, Subject Z-172 grabbed the staff and stabbed the other end into the man's chest._

_Cain grabbed all his research papers and them bolted towards the door._

_However, Subject Z-172 proved to be faster and grabbed the man by his throat. As he lifted the scientist into the air, all research fell to the ground, quickly getting soaked by blood._

_"I created you!" Cain choked out, "I am your master! Your creator! You belong to me!"_

_With a snarl, Subject Z-172 easily snapped Cain's neck. The man fell limp as the creature dropped his lifeless body to the ground._

Who is the real monster?

The one that looks like a monster? Or the ones that made him that way?

* * *

Sabine had experienced many forms of pain.

While she didn't fully remember that day, the feeling of abandonment was all she did felt.

Then years of extensive training, modification and other fun stuff.

But when the missions began, Sabine actually thought she made a friend. Ketsu was her partner, she almost considered the girl her sister.

Then that one mission happened, and everything changed.

_It had been like any other mission._

_Get in, take what we need, and leave no witnesses._

_Sabine had a miracle in her hand, ready to blow at any second. She was just waiting for Ketsu's signal to blow the place up for their escape._

_When the signal finally did came, Sabine aimed the miracle towards the far wall._

_However, a bullet suddenly rang through the room amd grazed across her ankle._

_The shock and pain caused the girl to miscalculate her throw._

_The miracle was launched high in the air and slammed against the roof._

_Causing the entire structure to explode._

_Sabine was already wounded so she couldn't run, large pieces of debris fell on her like a heavy rain._

_After a few sec9mds, the room was still._

_Dust and ashes rained down from the damaged roof._

_A heavy chunk of the roof was pressed against Sabine's back, pinning her to the ground._

_The girl tried to phase through the debris but there was too much pain in her body._

_From the corner of her eye, the girl could see the silhouette of her partner jump out a window, Sabine swore that Ketsu looked in her direction before running away._

_She left her there to die._

Sabine was use to pain.

But the feeling of betrayal still stung like a knife.

* * *

Ezra was already convinced that he had lost his mind a long time ago.

The voices, the images, none of it ever seem to go away.

The strange part was, it always had something to do with fire. Or something made of fire.

_Ezra had made a few objects move again, and Mother Superior had caught him._

_So after his discipline amd a long prayer begging for God to free Ezra from the demon that plagued his mind, Mother Superior locked the boy in his room._

_Ezra's room was the lowest room of the orphanage, far from all the other children._

_It had concrete walls, one bed, a tall lamp, a desk with a mirror above, and a large steel door that could be locked from the outside._

_"PLEASE!" The boy screamed as he kicked the steel door, "LET ME OUT! PLEASE!"_

_When no one answered him, he let out a small scream of frustration._

_His outburst caused the desk to shift._

_Ezra slammed his hands on the desk, trying to calm his growing anger. It felt like a fire was building in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe._

_As he began to calm down, Ezra looked up in the mirror towards his reflection._

_To his horror, his reflection was staring back at him with anger in it's black eyes and a wicked smirk._

_"No,"_

_As Ezra began to back away, his reflection snarled and then banged it's fists against the glass of the mirror._

_**"Let Me Out!"** it hollered_

_"NO!"_

_Ezra ran away from his reflection and sat on his bed, clamping his hands tight over his ears._

**_"Let Me Out!"_ **

_"Let Me Out!" Ezra found himself repeating as he covered his ears with more force and squeezed his eyes shut. Practically yanking at his hair._

_The voices kept getting louder._

_All around him, objects were floating into the air, and his beg was beginning to shake underneath him._

_Ezra moved his hands down to grip his covers tightly. Smoke was beginning to come out of his palms._

**_"LET ME OUT!"_ **

_Ezra's eyes burst open, now fully black, and a loud scream of anger, and pain tore from his throat._

_From the boy's anguish, a large fiery explosion erupted him his chest and bursted upwards._

_**BOOM!** _

It had been an accident, Ezra didn't mean to do it.

And in all truth, he didn't do it.

The Phoenix inside of him did.

 


End file.
